User blog:Gundam Legilis/Rigged Matchups
Hello everybody! So last week, we saw Cinder rigging the Vytal Fetival matches, selecting the candidate matchups the entire time. (Might explain why some fights didn't look so great in the past few episodes). She selected Merc and Em to face off against Coco and Yatsu in the doubles round. Now I have a few ideas as to how it will pan out. Option A: Merc and Em lose but gain valuable info against Coco and Yatsu Okay, in this case, it's pretty legit. After all, they're both "OP" after shredding large swarthes of Grimm, and especially ones that took an entire team a shitload of effort to take down. But Merc and Em can easily discover a weakness in their foe and easily defeat them in an impromptu rematch. Pros: Makes logical sense in terms of writing. Cons: Hard to establish the villains as threatening when the supporting characters are so strong. Plus, the main villains being not as threatening when shown has been done before. Just ask the Grimm. Option B: Merc and Em receive an Deus Ex Machina/Ass Pull and destroy CFVY's strongest members in a case of Plot Armor In order to justify the villains being stronger, Merc and Em, two short using only two shot-boots and a kusarigama-revolver, outclass a giant with a shockwave BFS and a girl who has enough muscle strength to wield a heavy handbag that transforms into a giant minigun. That and their villain status will either use some random convenience or have their opponents receive some nerf that goes against their established abilities during their debut in Breach. Pros: Makes villains threatening, and breaks an existing trend. Cons: Goes against established supporting heroes' strength, and is a form of cop out. Option C: Coco and Yatsu forefeit at the last second, suspecting foul play In a little callback to Extracurricular and strategic timing, Coco will do what Mercury did and forefeit to see what is really going on. Pros: May accelerate plot development, a nice reference, and is logical where Mercury and Emerald won't automatically have a Plot Armor victory over two of the strongest supporting heroes. Cons: May possibly leave out the chance for audience learning the weaknesses of Team CFVY, depending on how long the fight took. Option D: The fight is never talked about or animated again, to prevent Options A-C Let's be honest, no matter what, the writers and animators probably realize that there is a catch-22, and will try to avoid it altogether by not making the fight happen onscreen. Pros: Prevents any writing inconsistencies that happens in the fight. Cons: Unfortunately, goes back against the promise of a fight, and an event that was setup. Not to mention the lack of fight choreography. Option E: The fight is still well animated, especially so if Merc and Em win on their own without their villain status or lucky coincidences. Or simply Cinder rigging the arena as well. This would probably be the best solution for all, as it allows for awesome choreography, logical writing, knocks down the super strong CFVY down a few pegs in the name of competitive balance, reinforces the villainous tone, and much more. Unfortunately, while I still hope for this option, it might not exactly happen, making scenarios A to D more likely. But how would you jump to this conclusion, you might ask? Simple. Years of watching TV shows and recognizing repeating patterns. Also Coco and Yatsu may be too damn strong. Before I go, Zolnir came up with another theory. Since Velvet's box was never opened, they will show it this volume as CFVY's secret weapon, one extremely powerful one Cinder and co. would never see coming. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts